This invention relates to fluid pumping devices adapted to be driven by a fluid pump, and, more particularly, to fluid pumping arrangements for marine propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the pumps disclosed in Leitermann, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,802, issued Oct. 16, 1973, and Sweet et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,745, issued Sept. 6, 1960.